


Hatred Turned Around

by surmaczka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surmaczka/pseuds/surmaczka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simply too hard to hate him – how could she, when he continually did things that made her question all of the negative feelings that she had towards him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was simply too hard to hate him – how could she, when he continually did things that made her question all of the negative feelings that she had towards him?

When the marriage law was passed, and she was given away to Draco Malfoy against her will, the hatred that erupted inside of her towards the man that she was supposed to marry had rivaled that of her hatred towards Voldemort.

Husband. She spat at the notion. Draco Malfoy would never be her husband. She loathed him more than anything for putting her in this situation, for forcing her to live with him, for forcing her to acknowledge her sham of a marriage to the wizarding world, for forcing her to copulate with him once a week, for forcing her to acknowledge that she really didn't hate him at all.

It had started with a cup of coffee. Every morning, when she went down to the kitchens for breakfast, there would be a cup of coffee waiting for her on the table with a permanent warming charm on it. Done up exactly as she liked, no less. With one Irish cream and two sugars. At first, the concept infuriated her so much that she had smashed the coffee cup against the wall and left the mess for him to clean up for two straight weeks.

However, her infuriation started to wane when, without fail, the next day another cup of coffee would be waiting for her. Needless to say, the coffee was drunk from then on. And her husband never said a word.

Next came the flowers – Monday had rolled around again and another workweek had begun, straight from hell. Until she had barged into her office and noticed the yellow tulips standing on the corner of the desk. And somehow, she knew they were from him. She considered, she honestly considered setting them on fire and sending him the ashes, but the coffee incident crossed her mind and the flowers stayed.

What followed was the dreamless sleep potion. She had been completely exhausted from her work and the continued nightmares that still plagued her nights that she had barely even registered that the tea that her husband had brought her, tasted a bit funny. The last thing she realized before drifting off into the sweetest, dreamless, sleep was her husband carrying her up the stairs and placing her gently in bed. When she had awoken the next morning, it was to come to the comprehension that her husband had drugged her with sleep potion and finished all of her paperwork for her. She hadn't even had the energy to throw a tantrum as she usually did when the same process occurred the next three nights in a row.

Next came the incident at the ministry function – they had been dancing together, for expectations only as she could barely stomach being so close to him, when he had pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, 'you look stunning.' It was the first compliment he had ever given her. She hadn't pulled away.

She wished she hadn't come home earlier that day as what she witnessed only led to further her crumbling resolve. She knew her husband would be home later in the afternoon and had gone upstairs to her room to take a luxurious bath. What she hadn't expected was to find her husband, stark naked, leaning his forehead against the wall of her bathroom, with a strong grip on his engorged cock, pumping furiously. She had been about to scream and hex him into oblivion when she distinguished the words coming out of his mouth.

'Hermione Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy, Hermione…Malfoy, Hermione…Malfoy, Hermione, …Hermione, …Hermione…Malfoy, …Hermione!'

He had come into his hand, shaking uncontrollably, with a shout of her name. She had been too stunned to do anything but move into another part of the house and stare blankly out the window.

What came next shattered her resolve for hatred against him completely. She had been enjoying a wonderful Sunday dinner at the Burrow, when a knock on the door caused her to break out into uncontrollable sobs and laughter as her parents were revealed. As she hugged the life out of her mother and father, her eyes raised momentarily to notice a flash of white blond hair disappearing from view at the apparition point. She hadn't even said thank you.

However, as she looked at the vial filled with that telltale clear blue liquid that had slipped out of his coat pocket, her hatred returned full force. How dare he! How dare that pathetic excuse for a human being take this away from her! It was her only chance to get out of her miserable situation. And he had taken the opportunity, her one shot at freedom and happiness, away from her.

With a fury unleashed, she shrieked and stomped her way over to her husband's study to find him sitting at his desk, calmly writing away. Walking up, she slammed the bottle of contraceptive potion down onto his desk, shattering the glass, and spilling the contents all over his paperwork.

"How could you, Malfoy! I had honestly thought, that you might have not been that bad, but this crosses the line! How dare you take the chance to have a baby away from me? You know that that is the only way out of this pathetic excuse for a marriage that I am in and you took that away! How? TELL ME! Tell me or I swear that I will make you beg for death by the time I am done with you! TELL ME!"

She was shaking now, the unleashed sobs and fury caged in her body making her visibly quake. Sighing softly, her husband looked her straight in the eye and answered, what was sure to be the most important question of her life.

"I didn't think you'd ever be with me again afterwards, and I wanted to savour any opportunity I had."

Without pausing to think, another question popped into her head, spilling out of her mouth.

"Why did you rarely talk to me while we were together?"

"Because I never knew what to say."

"Why did you bring back my parents?"

"Because I felt ashamed. It was because of me that you were forced to send them away. Because you missed them."

"Why did you kiss me all over when we were together?"

"Because you commanded me not to kiss you on the mouth."

"Why did you insist on calling the act, copulating?"

"Because I didn't think you'd appreciate what I thought it as."

"Why did you sigh my name at your end?"

"Because I knew you'd never allow what I really wanted to say."

"Why did you close your eyes when you finished?"

"Because it was always easier to imagine you looking at me with love in your eyes instead of seeing the broken look that haunted your face."

"Why did you stop coming to me these last two months?"

"Because I overheard you telling someone on the telephone how much you hated being with me."

And she didn't need to hear another word, for the answer was right in front of her. Making up her mind, she moved behind the desk and kissed him full on the mouth. And when he sighed her name, she knew she had made the right choice.

Because he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

As she whispered the charm, a momentary flash of doubt crossed her mind before she squashed it with a vengeance. They were ready, of course. More than ready. He loved her and they were ready and they both wanted this.

_This time Hermione understood what he was doing. As his mouth travelled a path down her neck, over her collarbone, and onto her nipple she realized that he wasn't playing a game, he was worshipping her. Her husband latched onto a nipple and sucked gently causing her to arch her back and let out a moan._

_How had she not noticed this before? How could have she been so blind with hatred and prejudice that she hadn't noticed the way her husband looked at her in these moments? How his fingers would barely graze her skin as if memorizing her body? How his mouth would kiss every inch of her skin, nipping gently, leaving the smallest of love bites? How could she have been so cruel to a man so loving?_

_"Draco," she whispered, pulling his face up to hers for a heated kiss and marveling as his eyes lit up. He let out the softest of groans and again she wondered how she could have been so blinded to his overwhelming passion. Her husband's hand glided serenely up her thigh, fingering the edge of her lacy knickers._

_Never had she wanted him to continue with his explorations as she did now. She let out a low mewl and watched as his eyes snapped up to meet hers and darkened with lust. For once she was sure that her gaze matched his. She wanted this. She wanted him. She wanted to feel him, to feel how he loved her._

_She keened in disappointment when his mouth left hers and watched with hooded eyes as he once again moved down her body. His tongue boldly traced a line right above her knickers, making her ache with anticipation. He finally stopped at her ankles and began painstakingly kissing his way up her legs – kissing his way up her calf, his tongue located the back of her knee and sucked gently before proceeding up her thigh, breathing over her throbbing center before moving down her right leg. She was sure that her knickers were soaked with her arousal._

_At last his hands travelled back to the edge of her knickers and long, thin fingers tugged the strip of fabric down her legs. With a long glance at her, he moved back to her center and situated himself between his legs, spreading them and resting her knees on his shoulder. Each move of his hands was done with such care; each moment that her skin was touched was so gentle. She couldn't believe that she had once thought this was all a game to him. How she must have hurt him to treat him like a villain when he handled her with such care._

_Looking straight into her eyes, his tongue stretched out to lick her slit before situating itself at her nerve center and beginning a slow seduction. She was positively thrashing on the bed as his tongue danced circles around her clit, licking, sucking, and nibbling into abandon. She had almost been at the edge when the movements suddenly stopped – she was ready to demand that he continue when she felt his tongue speared into her center. She yelled out as he pierced his tongue in and out of her center and orgasmed when he tickled a spot deep inside of her. Sweet circe, she had never felt anything so divine._

_He moved up towards her again and she couldn't help but bring her arms around his neck and pull him towards her. She licked her essence off of his lips and chin and kissed him with all her pent up passion. He groaned into her mouth again and bit his lip when her hand found his cock. As she wrapped her hand around his impressive length she looked into his eyes and watched as he came completely unraveled. His eyes glazed over and two bright pink spots appeared high on his cheeks. His breath came out in little gasps and she couldn't believe that she had this kind of effect on Draco Malfoy._

_"Draco… please." She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside of her, needed them to become one for all of the right reasons. His eyes darkening further at the use of his name, her husband reached down to grab a hold of his cock and sheathed himself inside of her in one thrust._

_It didn't take long for either of them to reach fulfillment. Several long, deep thrusts and her husband whispered,_

_"_ _Hermione Malfoy, I love you." She could only assume that this was what he had always wanted to say to her. She felt ashamed for making him hold so many things back from her, for not allowing him to prove to her that he had changed, for letting prejudice and hate guide her actions. She thanked fate for intervening and showing her that the happiness and love that she had always craved were within her reach._

_As they lay together for the first time after making love, she asked him something that had still been on her mind._

_"What you said earlier, was that your only reason for taking the potion?"_

_He looked at her for a moment before sighing softly and answering. "No, it wasn't. I knew that you wanted to have a child, as conceiving a child nulls the marriage agreement. But I knew that if you got pregnant, you would take the child and leave and I didn't want that. I've always wanted to have a baby, to prove to myself and everyone else that I can be a better father than my father was. I couldn't let you take him or her away."_

_She felt tears come to her eyes at the depth of her husband's hurt – she could not believe that she had considered doing such a harsh thing. She didn't recognize the cruel person that she had become, one with no heart, no empathy, and no human dignity._

_With tears flowing down her cheeks she leaned over and kissed him, starting a new chapter in their lives._

As she walked into his office, she paused, not knowing what to say, but her husband took one look into her face and knew. Walking over and pulling her into his arms, she knew that they were ready and that the baby growing inside of her would be a blessing to them both. She knew that he would be a great father and that she would be a great mother, and that together they would work towards the hatred that still existed in the hearts of so many.

Because she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone who happened to read this enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
